Coming Home
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: Sakura is thrown for a loop when Itachi sets his eyes on her, she's asking herself a million questions... Why her? Why now? What exactly is it that he wants? What does he have to gain? Sakura doubts his every move even as she's drawn to the tortured Uchiha. M for Adult themes. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**COMING HOME**

 **CHAPTER ONE - WHY DO I DO WHAT I DO?**

 **BY VANYA ATMA**

AN: I do not own Naruto. And yes, yes this chapter does have a sexual scene. Read at own risk. 18+.

* * *

Toes flickered against roof tops, touching shingles for a sliver of a moment before they shot off to the next. Breath whispered out from between clenched teeth while blood rushed like a storm through tingling ears. The flags on either side of my hips whipped in the wind as I pushed myself for more speed. I could not get caught, I would not.

A strong chakra signal pulsed like a beacon in the hot afternoon, the user unable to cloak their power as they too used the house tops like roads. Their presence was drawing closer, a wolf on the hunt for their prey.

 _I should stop and confront them._ They were too fast, whoever it was that had caught my scent. _Catch them off gua..._

Body jerking to the side, my arms and legs both comically wanted to stay in place, twisting my spine in such a way that I felt something crack. [I'd feel that in the morning.] I was falling, the side of a lovely home flashing before my eyes. [Someone had me. And not the one who had been on my tail.] Strong hands gripped my hips, I could feel their warmth even through my spandex pants. The other person was falling with me, I couldn't make out who it was though because my sight had been stolen by a plethora of thick black hair.

In fact the hair was drowning me. "I can't breath." But before the other person could reply we landed, the ground coming up fast and shocking my joints. Luckily, the nin took most of the impact as we landed and I managed to keep my feet sturdy under me. A black cloak rippled in the wind, brushing against my arms and bringing with it the scent of pine smoke.

"Look lady, I need to breath!" I exclaimed, clawing at the hair like it was tentacles from an octopus. Spitting out a few lose strands I finally looked up at who had almost drowned me.

"O great hokage..." I whispered, eyes widening into dinner plates. Not that the Hokage was really in front of me. No, the man, _yes man_ , who stood in front of me was non other than Itachi Uchiha. _What was he doing playing a game of capture the flag?_ Like a beaten puppy I staggered back from his lean frame, feet almost tripping over the small pebbles that littered the ground.

At some point my jaw had dropped, I knew it because Itachi's coal black eyes were looking into my gaping mouth. _What was he a dentist now?_

"No. I'm just here for one thing, and one thing only." Itachi's reply made me realize I'd said what I had thought to myself, out loud.

An apology was on my lips when something pink caught my vision. My hands reached down to my hips, feeling for the flags, the one on my left side was MIA. _The bastard had one of my flags!_

"You commandeered another!" A voice boomed, drawing my mouth closed and eyes up. Standing on the ledge of the house above us was Kisame, his blue scales reflecting the cloudless sky. In one bounding leap he jumped from the ledge and with a lot less grace than Itachi, landed right next to the devil incarnate.

"I should have known the two of you would work together and cheat." My accusation was followed with me pointing a finger at Itachi. The initial surprise of finding him competing in the competition gone, then again if he was anything like his brother competition was his middle name. Now that I was looking I found that he even wore the two flags like the rest of the competitors were supposed to, though they _were_ inside his cloak.

"Aww come on now." Kisame said, flashing brilliant white teeth. "You gotta give us some kind of credit here."

"The only credit I'm going to give you two is that of you both losing!" Without warning I dashed into Itachi, my right hand aimed for the crimson flag at his left hip. Steel like fingers wrapped around my wrist, squeezing to just the point of pain. I knew he wasn't using any chakra, in this game we were only supposed to use the lowest levels of our reserves, but even without him using chakra he was just so damn strong.

"No." Was all that Itachi said, sounding much like one would when the dog was begging for your scraps at the dinner table.

"That's not fair..." I couldn't hide the small smile that I angled down at the ground. _I was such a good actress, really I should be hired_. It didn't matter that I didn't get the flag because Kisame was already a mile away with a crimson flag and eating up ground quickly.

"Really Itachi, I think you're growing too old for games." I did lift my head up then so that his fathomless eyes could take a good look at the devilish smirk before I exploded into a cloud of nothing but smoke.

* * *

"The first annual Capture the Flag has officially ended!" Anko yelled at the gathered crowd in her no nonsense voice.

"I had a lot of flags to tally up." This comment was followed by a glare, seeming as how we were all supposed to be ninja. Those who had had their flags taken had done something horribly wrong in her eyes.

That same smirk that I'd given Itachi still marked my features, both my pink flags were tucked safely in my pocket now. Itachi had fallen all too easily to my Shadow Clone and then I'd come in disguised as Kisame to steal his flag. The plan had been rather easy to concoct, I'd already managed to steal seven flags by the time I'd caught wind of Itachi doing his own dirty work. The surprise of seeing him play the game had still been there, but my competitive streak had risen. I'd wanted a flag from the best, the very best.

"In third place," Anko's infamous glare was still penetrating those closest to her stand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

My best friend jumped clear into the air, hollering and throwing his arms up, not caring that he hadn't been in first place, just caring that he'd had fun at all.

"Second place," As she spoke my eyes drew over the crowd, a smile still lingered on my lips but it quickly died as two things happened at once. Anko announced the second place winner and I caught sight of the long hair that had almost drowned my clone.

"Itachi Uchiha." _Itachi Uchiha_. I didn't have to be a profit to know he'd seek revenge for the nasty plot I'd launched on him at a later date.

I didn't even know my name had been called out in first place till Ino hugged me warmly because in that moment blood red eyes grasped onto my own grass green.

* * *

"No Ino, you don't understand!" I exclaimed throwing another arm load of clothes into a sac. "You didn't see the look he gave me when they called my name for first place!"

Ino lounged on a grey couch in the corner of my room, the couch had seen better days and she was currently sinking into the old thing, if I squinted my eyes and looked hard enough it was like the grey thing was trying it's best to eat her voluptuous frame. She was chuckling softly at my expense

"Those Uchiha's need a knocking down from their throne every once and a while anyways." Her long arms were stretched over her blond locks, blue tipped finger nails tapping against my pink walls.

I gave her the evil eye. "You're dating one." And that was simply the reason why we got along so well. Sasuke and Ino had become a thing just a few months ago. We'd made our pact back when we were kids but her feelings had still been there for the Uchiha, even after the war, even after everything Sasuke had done. And so I'd told her one last time that she could have the boy who'd turned into a man.

"And sleeping with him." She cackled, catching the pillow I threw at her. "I don't understand though, just because you got this _creepy_ vibe from Itachi doesn't mean you should be packing up your entire house."

I shoved another hand full of underwear into the sac, making sure to push with only half my strength so that I could add a few more thing but not completely smash my belongings. "It's Itachi Uchiha!" I yelped, walking into my bathroom to grab some feminine things I'd need for the next year I'd be gone. "He's the all mighty ruler of the Uchiha clan, wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Anbu Captain and when he has a grudge against you..."

I could have continued too had Ino not grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into her amber eyes. "And he's just as human as you or I."

"But...But..."

"You need to get out, Naruto has been working you too hard." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm going to get you so drunk tonight and you're going to _like_ it."

* * *

It wasn't even midnight and I was smashed. I'd spent years with Tsunade but her pension for drinking was not something I'd picked up.

I smiled like a mad man, my legs thrown over Ino's lap on a bench watching Naruto and Sasuke banter like normal. Ino had me in a pair of black leggings and a soft pink shirt that showed off my belly when I stood. Not surprisingly I barely cared how much skin I exposed now that the drink had me in it's grasp. She'd tried to fit me into something even more risque but when I was sober I made better choices.

Even drunk the feeling of being home came to me watching those two. It had been two years since Sasuke had walked back into Konoha but most of the time it still seemed surreal.

The Fourth War had come and gone, lives had been lost, graves had been dug but at least Konoha was still standing and Naruto's dream had come true. He sat as Hokage. The little orange hair boy was better than any of us could have ever imagined for Konoha, our home thrived and prospered like no other under the man that Naruto had become.

"You're nnnot stronnngerrr thannn me!" Naruto complained, slurring his words and glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to fight about this with you." Sasuke replied, he held his liquor just a bit better than Naruto. Crossing his arms he turned on the bench to face his girlfriend. "Because I am and that's the end of it."

"I'm going to..." Naruto would have continued had Hinata not wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her chin on the top of his shoulder.

"You're the strongest man to me." Hinata stated, her low voice almost drowning in the blairing sounds of the other patrons in the bar.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging his girlfriend down till she was thoroughly planted on his lap. The kisses that he lavished on her cheeks and lips made me want to throw up, or that could have been the copious amounts of alcohol I'd consumed. Hinatas face flamed a beat red as she half-heartedly swatted at Naruto's grabby hands. public affection made her uncomfortable but I also knew that she secretly enjoyed it.

Their relationship was no surprise, Hinata had loved Naruto since they were knee high to a grasshopper and once Naruto had gotten out of his own head he'd realized the same. Now that they were together they were like two peas in a pod, Naruto encouraging the strong woman that Hinata was and Hinata calming the beast within Naruto.

"Another round!" Ino called, beckoning the waitress over.

I shook my head vigorously. "I can't" My words were slushed. _I was slushed. Who was I kidding? Even my toes were slushed._

"Sure you can, we are celebrating! There is always room for more when there is a celebration to be had." Ino stated so seriously that I could only agree.

[Wait...] "What are we even celebrating?" Though is came out more like _whav are we ven brating?_

Hugging me close Ino whisper yelled. "Your win today of course! You'll have to tell me how you did it, I mean Itachi was even playing!"

A groan escaped at the sound of his name, _his name should be thall who shalt not be named_. I had to snuggle my head into her arm for comfort. Ino was wearing some kind of fancy wrap around shirt that left her shoulders and back bare, her skin was cool even with the packed bar and it's bad air flow.

Before I knew it a row of seven shots were laid out before us, each tiny cup holding more chaos than the sun imploding. _Ok maybe not that much but still._

The words that I'd stated earlier, about being done with alcohol was a lie because I snagged one of the amber filled glasses and raised it to the air. Only a few drops were lost, _for the homies I swear._

"To Sakura!" The sharp tang of cinnamon met the tip of my tongue and my throat felt as though it was about to have the first bit of water it had seen in seven days when the glass was suddenly missing from my fingers. My fingers did a kind of crab claw thing, where they opened and closed half a dozen times.

When the glass didn't return I blinked a good few times."What in the..." I said, letting my head fall back to look up. A pair of bloody eyes met mine, dark eyebrows arched high.

"Hello brother." Sasuke's smooth voice greeted, draining all color from my face, which was pretty impressive seeming as how I was flushed from alcohol and the heat.

Itachi was still looking into my eyes as he spoke. "Thank you for the invitation Ino." Slowly or at least it seemed like a year to me, Itachi brought the small cup to his smirking lips, knocking it back in one fell swallow.

Jerking back up and stealing my legs from Ino I sat rod strait, blood rushing so quickly to my cheeks that it hurt. "I uh, forgot er the water running in my closet." _iuh ferge rhe watah runin inmy clozit_.

Ino snickered beside, her hand coming up to pat me on the back. Naruto burst out. "Omy Sakura! We have to go fix that right now! Let's go before your house floods!" [Really he was better than he used to be.]

Ahh, the lovable Naruto, add some tequila, lime and salt and you got something unique that was for sure.

"Don't you worry Sakura I turned that off before we left." The she devils arm was wrapped around my shoulder again, drawing me close. I thought it was meant to comfort me but her true intentions were revealed a moment later when a warm body stole the end of the bench on my other side. A weird mixture of alcohol bubbles and tension twisted my stomach and I was sure that my face showed what I was feeling inside because Hinata was looking at me with some expression close to pity.

But then a second figure joined our table, taking up the remaining seating next to Naruto and Hinata. Kisame grinned at everyone, his head hovering over us. "Now the fun can begin." The cup was tiny in his fingers as he threw it down his throat, cup and all.

Over the next hour I sobered, [not that I had wanted to]. What I wanted was to drown myself with Sake so that I didn't have to think about the man who sat next to me. Every time I tried to snag a drink that Ino ordered it would mysteriously disappear. The first few I'd thought I'd drank and simply didn't remember but after the fourth ended up empty I knew I was being fooled. The fifth one that I grabbed I made sure to hold onto, not that it mattered though, for my alcohol grabber stole it right out of my hand with that aggravating smirk of his. When it got to the point that I realized Itachi wasn't going to let me drink anymore that night I huffed out a sigh and stood.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Naruto bellowed out, toying with Hinatas long dark hair. He was where I wanted to be on the alcohol poisoning scale.

My legs wobbled as I fought my way over the bench, careful not to touch Itachi as I did so. _My butt didn't rub against he who shall not be named's shoulder at all, nope._ "I'm going to pee Naruto, would you like to hold my hand or something?" My comment came out with more venom than I meant. Luckily Naruto was already distracted by Hinata.

I bypassed the bathrooms and made my way to the bar, which was surrounded by people. Saturday nights in a hidden village tended to fill any bar and this was one of the nicer ones. Not caring who I cut my way through I elbowed to the bar, demanding a shot the moment I touched the wooden bar top.

As if the bartender knew of the night my celebration had turned into he didn't bother asking me what I wanted, just poured one and slid it down my way. My tongue salivated in anticipation. Fingers shaking from excitement I brought it to my lips. But for the bazillionth time that night it was stolen.

I was sure I could have burned down the building with the glare that I set on Itachi. "I'm sobering because of you and that is not the plan."

"It's my plan." He stated simply, clacking the empty glass back down to the bar top.

Eyes blinking rapidly, I found my eyebrows raising. "You don't have any control over me."

His tongue flicked out, savoring the last drop of alcohol on his lips. "Clearly I do."

And that burning hatred for him bubbled in my stomach. I didn't hate this man for the massacre of his entire family, no the reason behind that had been revealed years ago. I didn't hate this man because of his arrogance or power. It didn't matter to me that he had so much pride he came off as cruel most of the time. No that didn't matter to me. What mattered was the alcohol that was inside of him that was supposed to be in me.

Releasing a harsh sigh I ripped myself from the crowd, I had to throw a few more elbows but soon made it to the door. I was leaving my drunk friends behind but I wouldn't make good company right then anyways. I'd probably ruin their buz with the amount of negativity I wanted to point their, way especially at Ino. She would always be a trouble maker.

The night air felt amazing against my hot skin as I walked down the street towards my home. No one was out, it was too late. But I could feel one person following me.

"Why are you following me?" I huffed out, not stopping in my walk of shame.

"I'm making sure you get home safe." He said it as if it should have been obvious. And it was, but that didn't mean he had the right to. _Satan wasn't supposed to be nice like that was he?_

"I don't want you to." I replied glumly, arms hanging loosely at my side. I was sure I smelt quite ripe from the bar, between my sweaty body, other sweaty bodies, cigarette smoke and who knew what else. A hot bath was in order the moment I got home.

"We don't always get what we want." His dark voice slid next to me as he came into step.

It was harder than it should have been to hold back the pout that I wanted to let out.

Fifteen minutes later I was in my kitchen and bent over ruffling through my fridge. I'd downed a healthy portion of bar food but the week old egg rolls in the back of my fridge were beckoning me.

"It's so small." He stated blandly, his voice coming from behind me. The egg rolls fell to the floor as I jumped at the sound of his voice. _Should have locked the door... You really think a lock could have kept Itachi out?_

"Yea well, so is your dick." The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about them, making me slap a hand to my mouth.

He was silent, so silent that I hoped he had disappeared into thin air. But he was still in my home, standing with his arms crossed.

I smiled slowly, the remorse for my fallen egg rolls gone, in it's place was pure fear of the repercussions. When nothing happened for a full seven heart beats I slowly turned back to the fridge, I had to so _something._

My eyes kept dashing from the jar of empty pickles to the half full bottle of white wine. Jar, wine, jar, wine, jar, win.

Wine it was. _I'd really look crazy with a jar of pickles without the pickles._

 _Now to find the wine opener._ I was trying everything in my power to ignore Itachi, hoping to all hope that he would disappear into thin air. _He could do that right?_

I'd left six drawers open in my search for a wine opener and I was working on my eight drawer when the bottle was grabbed from my arms, I clung onto it like a koala bear.

"Hey!" I turned with the bottle till I came face to chest with Itachi. The fact that this was the first time I bothered to look at what he was wearing, which was a deep grey shirt half covered by the obsidian cloak, quickly died when he presented a Kunai in his right hand with nothing but a flick of his wrist. I had a moment to think _I'm too young to die_ before in one smooth motion Itachi managed to uncork the wine bottle with the weapon.

My mouth did a weird fish thingy where it opened and closed as Itachi pressed his body into mine. The scent of smoke met my nose as I tilted my head back to watch as he grabbed one of the two wine glasses I kept hanging above my stove.

Still not quite believing I'd dodged death I let Itachi tilt the bottle in my hand till the glass was half full with the sweet white liquid. He was dangerously close, his body heat radiating off of him, his cloak wrapping around me like a cocoon.

"I'm not apologizing." I stumbled out through a half numb tongue as Itachi placed the mostly empty wine bottle on the counter.

"For what?" He asked smoothly, strong features emotionless.

I felt my left eye twitch. If he wanted to play this game I was all for it. "For claiming you had a small penis."

If there was one thing Ino always managed to brag about, it was how entertained in bed she was. I really hadn't wanted to know, but she'd reassured me that Sasuke didn't just have a big ego. In the medical field you found that you could treat siblings similarly because they tended to have the same problems or weaknesses. The same was true about strengths, such as the brothers sharing the Sharingan and it was safe to assume both would have about the same sized...

My thoughts abruptly stopped with the movement of Itachi, there was nothing special about it had there not been one little fact, his hands were on the buckle of his pants. We were so close that I had to dip my head slightly to watch, and I was ashamed to admit that I couldn't tear my eyes away. With deft fingers the black buckle of his pants slipped, hanging limp. The button of his black pants came next, though only one hand was needed to snap it open, for the other had bunched up the dark grey shirt just a bit, my eyes grew wide at the site of the smooth triangle of pale skin.

 _Did Itachi shave?_ I bit my bottom lip, sucking it between my teeth.

It was the sharp sound of the zipper being brought down that snapped me back to reality. "Omygod! What are you doing!" I screamed throwing my hands out and snapping my eyes shut.

"Sakura." Itachi's deep voice rumbled out, making me pop open one eye. Yup, my hands had stopped his, only they were... grasping... something... quite... inappropriately.

"Gah!" With the yelp I shoved myself away, only it didn't work out as planned for I ended up on my ass on the floor.

This was a nightmare, _I was in some kind of nightmare_ , I decided as the dark chuckle of Itachi Uchiha filled my kitchen.

With all the dignity I could muster I raised myself to my feet and slinked off to my bedroom. Itachi could find his own way out of my _small_ home.

Plopping on my bed with my head hanging off the edge, hair sweeping the floor, I groaned. The simple ridiculousness of the past few minutes! Itachi had been willing to pull down his pants to prove that I was wrong. I was surprised and yet not surprised.

 _Not that you really would have minded._ The dark side of my mind said, cackling at the horror that crossed my face.

 _Shut your mouth, he's an evil man with no shame._

The door to my bedroom slid open, turning my little bit of heaven into hell.

"My house is one thing to trespass on but my bedroom is completely different." I growled out, narrowing my eyes at his lean frame. "You're not invited."

For a moment he disappeared from my awkward vision while in the next, my legs were being pulled by a strong grip. My legs were wrapped around muscular hips while firm hands rested against my upper thighs, the thin fabric of my pants provided little as a barrier.

My eyes fluttered, _I could feel... everything._ At one point in my life I'd dream up situation like this, where a man wanted a woman. That had been in another life though, back before I'd left behind my childish dreams. Now I dedicated my life to konoha and the hospital, sexual endeavors the last thing on my mind.

I lived life like a nun, all these sensations that jolted my system were so completely new. _And he is barely touching you, there are still clothes..._

My over stimulated brain barely comprehended Itachi moving till he was hovering over me, his hands digging into the pink comforter of my bed on either side of my head, dark hair like a curtain around us. I caught the scent of alcohol and mint, I wanted to breath in deeply but had the sense of mind not to.

"I..." But I couldn't finish what I was trying to say, _I didn't even know what I would have said._

My neck was arched back, Itachi's fingers wrapped in the hair at the nape of my neck. Breath hissed out harshly from between clenched teeth as Itachi's Sharingan flickered over my features, burning a path over my skin. Those eyes met mine and after a second of seeing something in them he growled low in his throat, a purely feral sound, I felt it vibrate in my body as his lips crashed to mine.

His teeth clashed with mine in one of the most aggressive kisses I'd ever been a part of. He popped my bottom lip away into his mouth, biting the tender flesh till it was almost painful. Almost because just when there was about to be too much, he lapped at my lip with his tongue till I was reaching back, begging for more. His hand still held firmly in my hair, halting any hope I had of taking over. His tongue swooped in past my lips at last, still using his teeth as he plundered my mouth.

His right hand slid up to my hip, grasping the skin there so hard I almost yelled out, but at the same time it felt so good I moaned instead. Our lower halves were separated by mere clothes, the length of him branded into my core. I'd seen so many man parts doing my job that I'd thought I'd become immune to them. I was far _far_ from immune to them though.

I'd been kissed before, I'd been touched before. But nothing compared to the way Itachi made me feel. I was drowning in a storming sea and yet flying above the clouds at the same time.

He tore away from me, leaving me to gasp at the air, his hand untangled from my hair, bringing with it some of my pink strands. He wasn't even breathing heavily as he, in one motion, ripped my leggings off. Yes, he literally ripped them, the fabric snapped and I knew there was no way I'd be able to give them back to Ino.

"Itach..." His name twisted into a moan as his lips met my core. He'd grabbed my underwear in his left hand to move it out of his way so that I was bare to him and I hadn't even noticed. I just thanked the lords that I'd shaved earlier.

The hand that had pushed aside my pink panties also opened my lips, two fingers giving his tongue easy access to the wet heat of my pussy. His tongue lavished itself against my clit, applying pressure and then flickering away to slide up and down the slit that held so many nerve endings. My neck arched back into the bed, hips bucking into his face. He held me down with a forearm along my pubic bones, he was the only one standing between me and my body flying up to heaven.

 _Never in a million years..._ Fists clenching the bed sheets, heels digging into his shoulders, head thrashing. Itachi was stroking a wildfire inside of me and with each second, with each swipe of his tongue I was losing myself to the heat of it.

Teeth gently scrapped against my clit and I was shattering. My orgasm rolling over me till it ripped a pleasured sound out of my lungs and shuttered through my entire being.

The orgasm didn't last long, they never did, not even when I touched myself, it was only a few seconds that I was lost in the drowning lust.

I started to pull away, lifting my legs from Itachi's shoulders but I was jolted to a stop by the sudden intrusion of his finger slipping into me. My head flew back as colors exploded behind my eyes. He added a second one and you could tell I hadn't had sex in forever, _or rather ever_ , with the way he had to fight, covering his digit in my juices before he could slip it in fully.

I bit into my own arm then, to keep from screaming because I knew if I started I would never stop. His fingers curved up, slowly working against the spot I tried to hard to find myself, while his tongue twisted around my still pulsing clit. The second orgasm that crashed into me and I knew I'd need to heal myself, I'd bitten into my own flesh. I pulsed and pulsed and pulsed. Itachi never slowed down, his tongue continued it's assault on my clit and his fingers pumped in and out, flicking against the spot that made me see stars.

The dark chuckle that echoed up my body had a blood red blush coloring my cheeks. A fine sheen of sweat covered my skin while tears of pleasure blurred my vision.

"O my Sensai." I whispered out, limbs feeling like a jelly sandwich.

"Itachi is fine." He replied.

And because I was half naked and Itachi, the last person on earth I'd ever thought I'd be in this position with was standing there with my legs in his hands I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at." His voice sounded threatening but all it did was add to my mirth.

"What are we doing?" I asked, throwing my hands up at my ceiling. Blood dripped from the wound on my arm. "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Having sex." His simple reply sobered me like nothing else. "And no, you're not in the same catagory of people I want to kill."

Lifting himself from me he raised the shirt off of his shoulders, revealing a surprisingly thick muscled chest, there was a single scar over his heart but other wise his skin was pristine. _So he either shaved his entire abdomen or he didn't grow hair at all_.

Itachi made a grab for me but I squeaked out. "I need to pee!"

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were glassed over while my lips were swollen from the Uchiha's kiss. "What are you doing Sakura?" I asked myself. I was expecting at any moment to awake and find myself a hot mess in my bed from this dream, but I knew from the sweet bruise that was forming on my hip that this was reality.

I didn't want to accept whatever it was that had just happened though and that's why I slipped out the window, leaving Itachi Uchiha sexually frustrated in my bedroom. I'd never been happier to have my Illusion techniques because it would have been pretty embarrassing coursing down Konoha's streets with my butt hanging out.

* * *

**This is a re-write of a story I started over two years ago.

AN: So a lot happened,

Sasuke and Itachi are alive.

The war happened.

Naruto is Hokage.

Sasuke and Ino are together.

Why/how you ask?

Sasuke found out the truth about his brother before he killed him.

Konoha won. Two years ago.

Kakashi stepped down.

Because I wanted it to happen.

For those of you who want to say they are OOC, this is a Fanfic, nothing more, nothing less.

And before any of you claim rape, just remember Itachi had his Sharingan active the entire time so he could tell Sakura wanted it even though she was fighting him.


	2. Chapter 2

COMING HOME  
CHAPTER TWO - WHEN'S THE LAST TIME WE DID SOMETHING FOR THE FIRST TIME?  
BY VANYA ATMA

AN: I do not own Naruto. And yes, yes this chapter does have at least one sexual scene. Read at own risk. 18+.

* * *

"Don't you dare laugh." I threatened, shimmying the rest of the way into the pajama pants Ino had thrown at me the moment I'd snuck into her bedroom window.

Cheeks flushed from a mixture of pent up laughter and the after effects of alcohol, Ino was sprawled out on her bed, long bare legs curled around herself. She'd been snoring lightly as I'd tip toed in and had only awakened after I'd turned on the light and shoved her off the bed.

"Ok, ok, let me get this straight, Itachi walked you home," Ino started, plucking at a stray strand of string on her thread bare shorts. "Then walked into your home."

Nodding my head I flopped to the end of her bed. "And then he followed me into my bedroom." I omitted the part about calling Itachi Uchiha a creeper and the whole penis size thing.

Tilting her head to the side slightly Ino gave me a curious look. "Did you once tell him to leave?"

My eyes dashed about her disaster of a room as I thought. Ino, bless her soul, could create beautiful pieces of artwork at the flower shop but when it came to her living space she was just as bad as Naruto.

"No, I don't think I did."

Pursing her lips together Ino took a minute to let that settle in. "Ok, so let's get to the next part, how you ended up in my room without pants?"

I blushed to my hairline as I stumbled over my next words. "Well, uhm, er, uhh." I was a blubbering fool.

She burst out laughing then. "Don't tell me, please don't tell me! You did something sexual with Itachi didn't you!"

Her accusation made me want to crawl under the bed and not come out for the next decade. "No, I mean, uhg! Yes."

The laughter died slowly, making me peak up from under my arm where I'd shoved my face in shame.

"Was it really that bad?" There was a grimace on her porcelain features.

"Well, no, it wasn't bad..."

"Wait!" Jumping to her knee's she hovered over me. "Don't tell me you finally lost it! You got rid of that stupid virginity! I am so proud of you Sakura! Now we can go out and pick up guys whenever we want!"

I had to hold onto her arms to keep from being pushed off the side of the bed from her excitement. "No! You pig! He just ate me out! And you're in a relationship or did you forget that!"

There was a long heartbeat as we looked into each other's eyes, it was like one of those moments just before a storm, the silence was so thick you could cut it. But over a decade of friendship had us both cackling madly instead of letting the anger get to us.\

"You're right." She huffed out, falling back to her pillows. "Now that I've got the man I've wanted my entire life I find myself happily resembling an old lady."

Laying beside her long blond hair I let out a soft sigh. "I'm glad you found your small box of happiness."

We hadn't really had this kind of conversation in a while, not since I'd found out she was with Sasuke, I think she had honestly expected me to be mad. Before the war I would have been. But after losing the woman who had raised me, seeing so much death and killing so many I'd come to the harsh realization that life was short, that I shouldn't take things for granted.

"And that's what truly amazes me Sakura, that I'm so happy." She sounded like a little girl again, her voice small and whispered out between her lips.

We laid there for a few, the quiet stretching out companionably before I finally said. "You get to turn the light out."

Reaching over the edge of the bed Ino pilfered around till she came up with a shoe, to which she threw it across the room, hitting the light switch dead on. It was great to be nin sometimes.

In the calming of the night my eyes started to drift asleep, but then Ino opened her mouth. "So he knows how to use his tongue?"

"Ino, I really want to punch you somewhere inappropriate right now."

* * *

I awoke to soft whispers and the smell of bacon.

"Mm." My moan of pleasure was followed with a hard smack on my back side.

"You're finally up! Pinky, I thought you'd sleep the afternoon away." Ino yelled way too excited as I yelped indignantly.

"She's not like you Ino." Sasuke's deep voice sounded from around the corner, where he walked into the bedroom from the hallway. His comment should have been an insult but the simple way he said it with warmth to it you knew it was just him teasing his girlfriend.

Poking him in the center of his chest Ino scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. Sasuke acted immediately, swooping down to kiss that tongue of hers back into her mouth, then into his.

Fake gagging sounds erupted from my mouth making Ino blush and giggle like a little girl.

* * *

"I've gotta get going to the hospital." I say patting my stomach, it was so full I looked like at any moment I could have a baby.

"But you don't even have to be in till Monday." Ino replied, nibbling on a piece of toast.

I laughed but it was filled with anything but mirth. "Tell that to the people who get stuck by sharp things."

"Ok, but you have to promise we will hang out again before we both start our full shifts."

Nodding my head in agreement I place my dirty plate in the sink and make my way to the front door, I tried to use doors when I could.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice came from behind me and I turned, smiling at his lean form. "I was told to give this to you."

The smile slowly died as I read the piece of paper.

 _'I am not finished.'_

* * *

I didn't get the chance to spend more time with Ino that weekend, nor well into the next week. There were others out there who could compete with me in the medical field but in Konoha I was the most called on, because I made myself available. It's what Tsunade had encouraged me to do, if I could do something then I should do it.

I honestly forgot about Itachi and his mouth on... me, I'd had to heal so many wounds that my days blurred. Sleep deprivation was real, Ino had to force the hospital to let me go home after she found me nodding off in the hallway. Needless to say she'd been furious that I hadn't been let off in eight days strait.

Hot water trailed down my back as I leaned against the tiled wall of my own shower. The pressure was amazing as it beat into the sore muscles of my shoulders and upper back. The hospital provided beds and showers for the nurses and Dr.s who worked there, but not having to worry about someone else walking in or bothering me that I was taking too long was a sweet delicacy that I cherished.

My skin was pink to match my hair when I finally stepped out, the towel I wrapped around myself was thick and plush, absorbing the droplets on the first pass. I was bent to dry off my legs when the bathroom door suddenly swung open.

My fist flew out before I knew it, striking at whoever it was that dared barge in on me. Crisp pines entered my nostrils as my blow was knocked aside, revealing Itachi. He stood just inside the bathroom, black cloak opened to lean muscles wrapped in white bandage. Pants hanging low on his hips, the thin cloth defined the V cut between his hips. _Why was it that everything had me thinking of his cock!_

"Get out!" I screeched, scrambling to cover myself with the towel.

"I warned you I was not finished." Itachi's words were low and dark, slithering over my bare skin, making me shiver. Gravity shifted as the ground came out from under me, Itachi bodily lifted me, throwing the top half of my frame over a single shoulder.

"Itachi!" I flailed, trying to cover my lower half which was sticking out like there was no care in the world. "Can't we talk about this like civil humans?"

"No." And then I was flying, my back hit the bed as I bounced a few times, grasping the towel as if it was my last life line.

"You can't just barge into my home like this Itachi!" The cloak dropped to the floor in a soft whoosh of a sound, though it was deafening to my ears. "I'm not part of your clan, I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha and you should fucking respect that!"

"What did I tell you about your mouth Sakura?" He asked though it was anything but a question. Itachi closed the space between us, but I scooted back shivering from still being half wet.

"You should leave Itachi, I don't know what you want with me, but if I tell Naruto he'll come down on you with a fist of hurt!" I knew my threat was ridiculous, this was Itachi Uchiha, I'd seen the power that prowled just underneath his skin and it truly scared me. Naruto was one thing, but when it came down to it he had morals, Itachi did not.

He snagged my ankle, dragging my bare butt against the torn comforter, another hand wrapped around my hip as he lifted me into the air. Confusion swamped me as I tried to comprehend what he was doing to me.

I hit a wall, my spine lined up with the pink paint, the ceiling so close I just needed to reach out to touch it. A little yelp escaped, I was used to being close to five feet, not over ten. Itachi had taken my lack of thought to slide his hands around to my ass, both fists grasping the muscled globes.

My knees were next to his ears, calves thrown over his shoulders. With another strangled yelp my head arched back, fire shooting up from my core where Itachi had shoved his face. The pleasure that I felt at the mercy of Itachi Uchiha had my eyes rolling back and heels pulling him closer.

Hands grasping at anything I found my fingers threading through silken dark hair, softly encouraging the sweet ecstasy that plagued my body. The edge was so near, I could feel it from the tip of my toes to the crest of my scalp.

"Ita..." His name began from between my teeth, but I bit it off, ending it in a moan. Those hands tightened on my ass, squeezing so I squirmed against the motion of his tongue. Never in my wildest dream had I thought I'd been missing something like this in my life. I could kill people without blinking twice, my chakra could bring people back from the brink of death, I'd lived through war and I was a Jounin and yet here I was, being dominated by nothing more than Itachi's talented lips.

He was doing something to my clit that had me twitching involuntarily. This was so wrong and yet so sweet. When the orgasm hit me, my world exploded, I could have sworn I saw colors that I hadn't even known existed.

I came down slowly, the pulse of my clit continuing to send small convulsions through my limbs. Softly Itachi laid me on the bed and that small fact shocked me more than him walking into my room not once but twice and having his way with me.

Peaking out from under my hair I watched as Itachi pulled his cloak back on, the movements sharp and precis. Itachi never did something without a reason to, without know exactly what it was that he was doing.

"Are you going to answer me now?" I dead panned, feeling too much like putty to bother covering myself up. His Sharingan had already roved over all of me, memorizing each imperfection I held.

Pausing in buttoning the cloak his eyes bore into me, unreadable. "I'll be gone for the next two month."

And with that he was walking out my bedroom door.

* * *

"You're either sick or just had a good fucking." Ino said, placing her butt in the chair across from me.

I knew I looked like a mess, my hair had dried awkwardly after I'd passed out on my bed the night before while my cheeks were still flushed. I'd barely managed to put decent clothes on after I'd realized I was late for lunch.

Shaking my head slowly stared at the menu, not really seeing what it said. "This is my look of confusion."

"Alright, so we've narrowed it down to having something to do with Itachi."\

"Why do you say this with such joy? Do you like seeing me miserable or something?"

"I don't think its misery, I've seen you miserable and this is not it."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "O yea? Then what am I?"

Her reply came far too quickly. "Confused and liking it."

The waiter came over then, she was a little bitty thing who was aged to perfection. Her old eyes smiled kindly at us as she took our orders and the curls of her white hair bounced as she walked away.

"I honestly wish I could skip all of this and be like her, I don't want a care in the world, I just want to be able to die with a smile on my face." As I talked I tried to get a hand through my long hair in a comforting gesture but my fingers got stuck in the pink disaster popping a smile on Ino's face.

"I mean if you keep hanging out with Itachi you are going to die with a smile on your face." Ino cackled in between me chucking the salt and pepper at her.

* * *

"I can't tell you why Itachi is doing what he is doing." Ino said with a shrug to her shoulder. "I asked Sasuke about the first time and from what I got out of his reply was 'Uchiha's never do anything without a reason' whatever the fuck that means."

There were only a few green olives left to my salad and I poked at them with my fork. "It's messing with my head, till the last few weeks he's never shown so much as a wink of interest never mind sexual interest, to anyone, never mind me."

"Don't talk about yourself that way Sakura, you're kinda pretty at least." How Ino kept her face deadpan I'll never know.

Gritting my teeth together to keep from jumping over the table and strangling her I pretended I didn't just hear her insult. "He just walked into my bathroom, threw me over his shoulder then did naughty things to me."

It felt good to watch her choke on her water. Coughing up a lung, it took Ino a minute to reply. "He really likes to man handle doesn't he?"

I stared into the empty salad bowl as if it held the answers to life itself, then slowly I spoke. "I kinda like it though."

This time Ino started choking on her own spit. "Sakura!"

I shot her a devilish smirk.

* * *

 _I needed this girls day,_ I decided as I walked back to my house weighed down by bags.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow!" Ino yelled, continuing down the path to her own home.

My bags took up the majority of my bed and I found that after I glared at them for a good minute I really didn't want to put them away so I knocked them to the floor and passed out because I knew sleep would come sparingly for the week.

* * *

 _Itachi curled his fingers inside of me, twisting against the nerves much like I imagined he worked seals. He was kissing and licking his way between my hip bones, nipping lightly above my mound. A sound between moan and keen left my lips as he worked a third finger into my core, it felt as though I would tear in two, it was one of the best feelings in the world._

I was on the brink of orgasm when my eyes opened and reality slapped me in the face. The alarm was buzzing loudly while my heart stuttered in my chest. _Itachi what have you done to me?_

* * *

My eyelids were on their way to winning the war, thirty six hours without sleep was something I was used to, forty nine was not. I'd stood up over half an hour ago because the chair had been beckoning me into its warm arms. This meeting for the hospital was dragging on, most of the nurses here had a complaint, Naruto was a champ and calmly listened to his people.

"Now, if there is nothing more," Naruto said, coming to stand his full six foot height. "I'll have my answers back to you as quickly as possible."

Everyone filed out, it was noon and food called. I staid behind though, walking up to Naruto with a lazy smile.

"Look at you," I began, patting the silk of his robe. "Who would have imagined we would be here."

The smile Naruto shared with me crinkled into his clear blue eyes. "I told you I'd be Hokage."

"You proved all my doubts wrong." I said letting my hand fall to my side.

"Come with me, I can write up a few answers to some of their questions right now and you can return them." With a nod of my head I followed Naruto to the room that had been used by each Leader of Konoha. Naruto was so at home behind the huge desk that I almost cried at the beauty of it. Though I think it had more to do with lack of sleep than emotion.

While Naruto quietly scribbled his replies I walked over to the huge windows that overlooked Konoha, it was hard to believe that just two years ago most of the hidden village had been nothing more than rubble.

I didn't realized I dozed off leaning against one of the windowpanes till a deep velvet voice entered my ear. "Go home and sleep now, I'll be by later."

I jerked awake, eyes popping open comically. A white masked figure knelt lazily in the window, balancing on the edge with the balls of his feet. The mask was simple, no paint or carvings into it, just a hooked beak that lead one to think of a bird. The rest of him was covered in black, even his hands were tucked into dark gloves. I wouldn't have known who he was had Itachi not spoken to me. Had it been two months already? No, Itachi had left just over one month.

Naruto stood on the other side of the room talking to two other tall figures in the same kind of mask as Itachi, but that didn't stop the blush that brighten my cheeks.

"You were supposed to be gone for two months." I growled out, back rod strait.

"Pays to be good at your job." Itachi chuckled lowly, voice slightly muffled by the mask, making me think of some other things he was good at.

"Gah!" Once the noise was out of my mouth I regretted it because Naruto and the two Anbu members looked my way then. With a lame smile I waved them off.

"Look, I don't want you in my house till we talk about this." I was happy that I sounded confident and sure of myself. "It's not normal the things you do to me."

"I promise you, many people do sexual things everyday."

I prided myself in the fact that I didn't pulverize Itachi into the ground.

* * *

Back at the hospital I lingered, tidying up the front desk even though everything was already in its place.

"You were supposed to have left for home." Ino accused, her big blue eyes coming around the corner.

My nose scrunched up as if I smelled something bad. "I don't wanna."

"Don't make me drag you out the front door by your toes Billboard Brow!"

"I'd love to see you try you fat pig!"

"Come at me you pink forehead, I'll show you what I've been wanting to do to you since we were kids!"

Our yelling match had gathered a small crowd and my next insult was on the tip of my tongue but one of the older nurses came barreling down the hall.

"I'm out!" I say, shooting Ino an evil glare because I knew she'd have to clean up the drama.

* * *

Back home I sat at my kitchen table with head hung in my hands, I was exhausted but the feeling that at any moment Itachi would walk through the door or more likely appear out of thin air kept me awake. A single chicken breast was roasting away in the oven and a potato was boiling on the stove, dinner would be ready soon enough even though my body really wasn't all that hungry.

I scoffed down the food once it was ready not really tasting it. The shower was next and I found little enjoyment in the hot water. My bed enveloped me and my eyes beckoned me to sleep, there was nothing left for me to do but let darkness take me.

The bed rocked slowly, bringing me from my slumber, I groaned lowly, snuggling deeper into the pillows, I was so warm.

"Gah!" I called out, sitting up right in bed and twisting out of the way from something cold that had snaked around my waist.

"Shh." Came a deep rumble. In the darkness with only a few slivers of moonlight drifting in from the closed blinds I didn't see much more than Itachi's ink black hair pooled upon the sheets.

"What are you doing in my bed Itachi!" I screeched, my right leg was over the side of the bed and I was ready to make a dash for it. Itachi's strong hands had tightened on my hips though, and held firm.

"Go to bed." He mumbled, tugging me close.

My hands slipped down to his, pulling against the grip. "I'm not fucking you Itachi Uchiha! Now get out of my bed!"

"Good, I'm too tired for that anyways." His rumbled chuckle sent a small shiver up my arms. "You don't really mean that, now c'm here."

I sat there awkwardly for a good minute, Itachi didn't force me any closer but neither did he let me go.

Huffing out a small breath I whispered. "You won't force me to have sex with you right?"

The coughed out laugh that left his lips had me blushing. "No, I have no interest in raping you Sakura."

Tentatively I lowered myself to the pillow, shivering at how cold Itachi's body was next to mine. "Then what is your interest in me Itachi?"

"Shh, sleep."

My teeth gnashed together, biting off a scathing remark. "Why have you suddenly started showing up whenever you want?"

My question fell on shadows, Itachi released me, his fingers sliding over the bared skin of my hips. I only wore shorts and a loose shirt.

"You know you can't just..." A single finger fell on my lips, abruptly shutting me up.

"You can tell me tomorrow about the things I can and can not do." I wasn't sure why his simple statement sounded so much like a threat. "But for now, sleep."

I never intended to fall asleep with Itachi next to me, one moment I was staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles while the next I knew of nothing.

* * *

AN:  
It's been great to see all the reviews for the last chapter, so here is this one. I hope the next one will come out in just under a week.  
And for those of you who question why Sakura doesn't use her Jutsu against Itachi, he's not really hurting her, just man handling her a little.  
And I can kinda see this story going far, but I feel like it might get to about 25K, I need some ideas for fillers. Throw 'em at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMING HOME**

 **CHAPTER ONE - FIRE BLOOD AND DESIRE**

 **BY VANYA ATMA**

AN: I do not own Naruto. And yes, yes this chapter does have a sexual scene. Read at own risk. 18+.

* * *

"Mmm, Ino, not right now." I murmur, still half asleep, but the way her hand was running up and down the side of my body was slowly dragging me from my slumber. "I'm not drunk enough for your advances."

"I could bleach my hair if you really wanted." Itachi's husky voice stated. My eyes jumped open, sleep vanishing like the wind.

Quickly I took in my surroundings, I laid in my own bed, the comforter and walls familiar, though the man in my bed was not supposed to be there.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked indignantly, a frown furrowing my brows.

"Sleeping." His dead pan answer had me trying to twist in the bed but I found that I faced one side of my bed while Itachi had snuggled himself up to my back side. _Who would have guessed the Uchiha was a snuggler?_ Sometime during the night my left leg had ended up between both of his while my head was gently propped up by a muscled arm.

"No, I don't think you were sleeping," I said to my pillow because he wouldn't let me move."I think you were touching me."

"Your moans don't lie." I was glad he couldn't see the pink tinge that colored my cheeks at his words, he was far too smug as it was.

"I was dreaming about Donuts smart ass."

"You do have a nice ass." With that comment his hand slips down to my butt where it was barely covered by my clothes. His palm was rough from training and warm against my skin, he squeezed firmly and I felt a zing of pleasure in my core. For a moment I let it happen, it felt _good_ to have someone touch me other than myself.

He massaged my ass gently, deft fingers running over my flesh. _Who would have thought an ass massage would feel so amazing._

"There's that moan again." Itachi whispered into my ear and I realized that yes, I had moaned at the sensations he was making me feel.

A shiver raced down my spine at his words, I was sure he felt it, being so close to me. Ink black hair fell over my eyes as Itachi dipped his head, his lips brushing against my neck. His touch was so soft, his lips played almost daintily against my sensitized skin, tongue flicking out to run along my jugular. He could probably feel how hot my blood was running through my veins, my heart thumped heavily in my chest while I barely wanted to breath.

His hand had drifted to the front of my pajama's, I hadn't noticed its travel, all the blood seemed to have abandoned my brain.

"Make me moan again." I found myself saying, _or rather begging,_ eagerly opening my legs as much as he would allow.

Fingers delve around the materiel of my shorts, playing a pattern against the heated flesh of my most secret of places. A breath hisses out from clenched teeth as the rough pad of a single finger delves barely into my folds, twisting around my sensitive nub. My legs literally shook with desire, he was being so gentle with me, something he'd not offered me before. All the while he was raking havoc on my vagina his lips and tongue still wandered my neck.

"Itachi..." His name slips out on a sigh, my eyes fluttering close.

"Say my name again." His voice is deep with desire. I couldn't form words though, my brain was shutting down, pleasure vying for control.

A strangled yelp of a sound escapes my mouth when a finger pillages past my folds, my body moved on it's own, rubbing blindly along the length of Itachi's front, much like a cat in heat.

"Does that feel good?"

All I can do is not my head.

"No!" I gasp out as he pulls his hand away.

"I told you to say my name." He growls in my ear, taking the lob in between his teeth. He bites, but there's no pain, only a hot white fire.

"Itachi!" I stutter out, barely remembering how to speak.

The pleasure he brings me next has my eyes rolling into the back of my head. The only sound in my tiny room is the wet sloppy noises of Itachi finger fucking me. I should have been embarrassed but that was the last thing on my mind. Actually there was nothing on my mind.

* * *

Itachi sat across the kitchen table from me slowly sipping rose grey tea and reading the newspaper. I kept looking up from my own mug and half burnt toast, fully expecting him to turn into a monster at some point.

After the... thing... that happened in my bed I had thought it only kind to offer him breakfast, though I never expected him to accept. I couldn't very well take my offer back without seeming like a complete bitch so I'd managed to scrounge up what meager food I had laying around. I'd purposely burnt his toast, he'd still eaten the dry bread without so much as a glance my way.

"That's the fifth time you've sighed in the last ten minutes Sakura." Itachi stated, his crimson eyes peering at me from over the top of his newspaper.

I dropped my toast to my plate, I actually liked my toast a little crisp but I had more on my mind than eating. "Seriously we need to talk."

I'd been mustering my strength for the last few minutes, there was no better way to broach a subject than going strait for the kill. "Why are you here Itachi? I feel like I keep trying to ask you questions and you keep avoiding them."

A single elegant brow raises. "I have very clearly answered them."

I throw my hands up in response. "That's the thing! You really haven't said anything that answers my questions."

Slowly he lowers the paper and folds it neatly back together and places it on the table in front of him.

"No, you just keep ignoring what I say." He stands, pushing the chair along the tile of my floors. I stand with him in reaction. "People speak with more than their voice."

Trying to decipher his riddles drove me nuts, I wasn't some great theorist or whatever, I beat people up and healed them. With his Uchiha speed he was in my space in moments, a arm wrapped around my back and dragging my body into his. I didn't resist, honestly I didn't want to.

He dipped his head and I let him press his lips against mine, it was a chaste kiss, he smelt of smoke and coffee.

"I have a lot to do," He says, his voice vibrating through his chest. "I'll be back tonight."

Without replying I watch his back as he walks out of my house. _I needed to admit myself to an insane asylum and soon,_ I wanted him to turn around and kiss me again, I wanted to drag him back into my bedroom and let him do dirty things to me, _I was completely crazy._

"Stupid Sakura." I growled, banging my forehead against the wall of my shower. For the last ten minutes I'd been cooking in the hot water, letting my mind roam over last night and this morning. The good side, the person who I'd always been, I feared, would lose the inner battle that raged within myself. Itachi was coaxing a dark side of me that that I'd never explored out and it scared me even as at the same time I found myself out of breath thinking about the things he did to me.

Out of the shower I quickly dried off and wrapped the damp towel around the length of my hair, settling it on top of my head. I brushed my teeth, put on clothes, found my shoes and lifted my still wet hair up into a pony tail. I honestly felt invigorated, as if I'd gotten the best sleep of my life with Itachi in my bed and because of that I was going to punish myself. The guilt would be beaten from me by training with Ino, and perhaps Naruto if I could convince him to slip from his duties. I doubted that I could convince Naruto though, his passion for his job was unfathomable, from a boy who pulled pranks for attention to the man dedicated to his work.

It was just past noon so I knew Ino would be at her shop, it was easy for her to get away though, owning the shop and all. A bell dinged as I entered her store, immediately the strong scent of floral enters my nose, making me sneeze.

"I'll be right with you!" I heard Ino yell from the back, where I knew she had the work shop of her store, the front was dedicated to her flowers, while the back was a ragtag collection of pots, vases, decorations and tools. Without waiting I walked past hydrangeas, marigolds, lilies, roses and half a dozen other kinds of flowers on my way to the door that lead to where Ino was. She wore a apron with the stores logo on it, the material itself was a creme while the embroidery of the flowers wrapped around the words ' '.

"I can't believe my eyes." I snicker, leaning aginst the jam of the door. "Ino actually working."

"Sakura!" Ino gushed, twisting her head around the side of the giant center piece of yellow and red flowers she was working on. ""To what do I owe this pleasure?" She hummed, there was a smashing of something on her cheek, perhaps dirt, I kept to myself the little fact thaough, I had to get my amusement from somewhere.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come spar with me?" I asked.

"Why is that even a question!" Ino exclaimed, a grin coloring her features. "You offering to let me beat you to a bloody pulp? That's a no brainer."

* * *

"My boo thing is also at the training grounds." Ino said, she had her arm wrapped around my shoulders and we were walking slowly to our destination. "I think we should surprise him a with a passionate kiss."

"I think that's a good idea." My reply came out a little awkward, because I didn't like thinking about the two of them locked in tooth and tongue.

"Itachi must really be churning your mind!" Ino gloated. "Never thought I'd get you to agree to kissing ew without being drunk first!"

I had in fact been distracted by thoughts of this morning, I should have known better than to let my mind wander around her. "Shut up pig face."

"Though honestly I don't know how anyone can find you attractive with a forehead like yours."

She cackled like a witch as I playfully shoved her off of me and punched her arm.

Ten minutes later homes turned into forest and underbrush and long grass. I breathed in deeply, fresh air, pine trees and moist soil, the season had been a wet one and the foliage was lush with life.

"He should be right around here somewhere." A huge blast of fire burst from the forest in front of us just as she closed her lips. Leaves, sticks and tall grass all burned with flames, a heat wave rolled along our bodies as the fire quickly died.

"There they are."

More flames quickly followed while in the distance a tall evergreen cracked and then made its slow decent to the ground, something had broken it in two.

After a few more minutes of watching flames burst from tree tops and big oaks fall to the ground I spoke. "Are we just going to stand here?"

"I didn't realize you were so eager to have your ass beat Sakura!"

* * *

My body flew back, not of its own momentum but from the punch Ino had landed on my stomach, the tea and bread rolled sickly in my tummy as I let myself fall to the hard ground.I was slow, usually I had Ino on her toes but I had truly wanted to feel punished for the devilish things I'd done lately. I'd let Ino land more punches and kicks than I could remember, they were all held back, no real chakra pulsed into them, we'd agreed this would just be a warm up round, just our normal strength, not that we were really normal. I could still feel bruises forming on my flesh I'd be a pretty rainbow in a few days when they started to fade from black and blue to green and yellow.

I groaned and gathered myself to my feet, feeling bile crawl up my throat.

"You're not even fighting me!" She exclaimed, throwing up her arms. "You're just letting me beat the snot out of you!"

I grinned devilishly. "I thoughts that what you wanted to do!"

"Fine, you want to be all black and blue? I'll give you what you want!"

The ground around her feet cracks as she jumps, her calves digging deep and then extending so her body is launched into the air. She was using more chakra than she should have been, so I quickly called upon my own. I was just about to catch her mid flight when someone else had the same idea.

She released a strangled scream as something dark flashed through the air, barreling into her side and dashing her from the air.

"Serves you right for all the trash talk!" I call out, watching as she struggles under the form of her boyfriend.

"I doubt you were innocent in that either." A rumbled out comment came, I gasped, grasping at my chest like my heart would burst out at any second.

"Itachi!" He stood just to my right and a little behind me his long hair damp with sweat and blood spattering his face. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

His eyes were a bright crimson, matching the blood splashed across his cheek,. "I was the one here first."

He must have been out here training with his brother, _he's the reason why all those trees had been falling._

"Fine, you can have this training area." I huffed out, crossing my arms "They look busy anyways." Ino's face was currently trying to be swallowed by Sasukes and her fits of laughter were sounding more and more like moans.

"Come train with me." Itachi offered and I looked at him as if he were a snake.

"O now you're asking me to do something? Instead of just taking what you want?" I snort in a very unlady like way.

The next heart beat a plume of smoke and fire is twirling my way, I barely have time to jump out of the way before its crashing into the ground right where I had been standing.

"Are you crazy? I could have been seriously injured!" A second fire ball shot through the air at me, I dodged again and then once more. A relentless barrage of flame chased me, melting anything it touched. I dashed into the trees hoping that it would offer me more protection than the open field. Then again the trees hadn't stood up to him much in the first place. I jumped to the branches, using them as leverage to quickly cover ground, itachi had clearly lost his brain somewhere and I needed to get away, far away. I needed a vacation.

The fire stopped the moment I took to the forest, I couldn't hear or see Itachi anymore and that put me on edge more than anything else. "Train with m, he said, it will be fun, he said."

Something hard hit me from the right, I yelped, feeling my bones creak in response. My back was to a tree, the hard bark digging in past my shirt. Itachi stood in front of me, his eyes swirling and a feral look on his face., Something cold and sharp was pressed against my neck, he had some kind of sharp weapon against my throat, I swallowed thickly, feeling the edge cut into the first few layers of my skin.

"You're going to have to run faster than that." His threat drifted into my ear and then his lips were on mine, teeth grasping my bottom lip and biting painfully.

The next thing I know he's gone and the branch under my feet snapped as if something pulled it out from under my shoes. I'm falling and there's nothing I can do about it, there is nothing but the ground to catch me. I shove Chakra to my feet, feeling the energy buzzed in my soles, when I hit the ground a crater forms, stones and dirt swirling from my landing in the air. Small rivulets of blood painted the collar of my tan shirt red from where the knife had cut me. I would never admit out loud how turned on I'd been at being pinned to a tree like that, not in a million years.

If Itachi wanted to play, then I'd fight dirty. The next time a fireball was aimed at me I swung at it like my fist was a bat and it the baseball, the power with which I hit the fire disintegrated it, my Chakra sending his into oblivion.

"Now who's the one hiding!" I call out, eyes roaming over every inch of the forest that surrounded me.

Another fireball, this one smaller, but so fast I barely had time to dodge it. Again and again the fire shot at me, coming from never the same place. Finally I was too slow, a melting,hot pain echoed up my back and into my every nerve ending. I fell to the ground, arms just catching me before my face met gravel, the scent of burning flesh met my nose and I wanted to gag. I would not give him the joy of seeing me so weak.

"You've let yourself go." Itachi said, his tall frame slinking into my view. My hair had fallen from the ponytail and covered most of my features, so when a smirk wanted to color my lips I let it.

With a surge of force I pushed myself off from the ground, lightning quick I shot at Itachi, Chakra glowing around my right fist. My back was already healed, I let the fire take me out, knowing that the pain would only be for but a moment before I could fix myself. I'd faked Itachi out, just like at the capture the flag competition. My knuckles connected with his sternum with a sickening sound, I wouldn't doubt I'd broken a rib or two. His body launched back, his clothes just a blur in the dim light that filtered through the canopy tops. The tree he crashed into shook with such force that branches fell all around, I felt the impact vibrate up my legs.

The dust settled slowly as I walked towards his bent over frame, he held his chest with one hand, his hair a cloak around his face.

"I'm not some weak little girl." I say venomously.

I had perhaps used too much Chakra for the game we had been playing, but Itachi was a man who loved to be in control and sometimes they had to be humbled. Gently I covered his hand with my own, he let me, I sent soothing energy through myself and into him, healing and mending what I'd broken.

"Maybe you should be the one trying to run and hide." My words are met with the flare of his eyes peering up at me through his long black bangs.

Our blades met, Kunai swinging in and blocking at the same time, Itachi attacked me with a gusto that had me rethinking my actions. Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him.

Cling, cling, cling...

Our hands shot out, just a whisper on the wind we were so intent on getting the better of the other person. We nicked each other, steel slicing into flesh, but no injury was severe, not killing each other was harder than these small wins we marked on each others skin.

I could feel my stamina slowly tilting into the red, Itachi was an Anbu Captain, I was a nin but my work consisted of long hours in the hospital, if I didn't do something drastic he'd out last me. With a yell of release I stabbed my weapon down, letting the blade dig deep into his upper thigh. He made no sound of pain other than a soft grunt at me pushing into deep muscle. Next thing I know the arm that controlled the Kunai was flopping uselessly next to my side and I growled in shock. He'd stuck his own Kunai into my shoulder.

We broke apart, both gasping in deep breaths, we were lathered in sweat, our hair a crazy mass of pink and black. We staired at each other, one moment and then another. Blood gushed from his leg and down my arm.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, I honestly hadn't felt this good in so long, the feeling of releasing all my frustration and problems through fighting like this... Nothing compared. Well maybe the naughty things I did with Itachi could.

Itachi's dark rumbling chuckle followed quickly after mine.

"I didn't think Uchiha's could laugh." I comment, slowly sobering.

Not waiting for him to reply I ask. "Do you want to grab some food?"

* * *

AN:

This chapter is dedicated to: Chrismazing -Thank you for your short but fruitful ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You might find the other part of your suggestion in the following chapters.

Most Chapters will come once a week following this one. Read and Review! Always willing to listen to ideas!


End file.
